


can't help falling in love

by marvelfoodlover



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Attempt at Humor, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Angst, Prompt Fic, but if it's angst then it's really angst, depending on the prompt it might be either of these, my speciality is angst so be prepared for that lol, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfoodlover/pseuds/marvelfoodlover
Summary: Based on this prompt list: https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/160523410875/angstfluff-prompt-list





	1. Thank you, for everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is something that I am doing to decompress myself from my regular life stress and work. I know that I have a lot of WIP but please be patient I'll get back to it ASAP!! But for now enjoy!!

There are a lot of things that boys don’t know. They don’t know the right words to say at the right time. They can be stupid about feelings. They don’t know what to do when a girl cries. They can stupid, dumb, selfish and definitely a dumbass.

 

And they definitely don’t know anything about periods. That’s why Steven Hyde was in the middle of an aisle at the drugstore, glaring at the different female hygiene items.

 

When Jackie had called him that evening crying and babbling, he panicked. He had thought that she was in danger and his body tensed as if prepared to fight anyone tonight. But when her words became more comprehensible, the panic turned into dread.

 

He never wanted to hear the words “periods” and “pads” from Jackie’s mouth ever again. Or from anyone's mouth. 

 

But the dread turned into sadness when she cried that she ran out of her supply and couldn’t go to the drugstore or that she didn’t have the money to buy it. They both don’t mention her mother’s whereabouts, even though Hyde knows that her mother isn’t back and Jackie stubbornly refused any help. Until now.

 

And with that thought, sadness for his chick and angry at the older woman who is supposed to be there for her daughter, he walked into the drugstore with heavy steps. He lingered around the snacks sections, instantly picking up the chocolates and rainbow-colored snacks that he knew Jackie loved and picked up chocolate chip mint ice cream tub. He lingered around the freezer, his eyes looking around to see if anyone he knows will see him at that aisle. After a minute of hesitation, he inched his way towards that aisle.

 

The moment of truth. He shuddered at the thought of anyone from the gang seeing him right now. Donna would be proud but the rest of the guys would laugh their asses off.

 

He took a deep breath. _Do it for your chick, man._

 

Four quick strides and he stood in front of the rows of pads, confused as to which one would be better. He never knew that pads came in so many different forms. His life would have been better if he hadn’t known that. He gritted his teeth together and picked the most expensive ones, figuring that they were expensive for a reason and headed to the register. He paused for a second and threw in the bottle of Advil in his basket.

 

He looked anywhere but at the cashier as she ringed him up. He ignored her knowing smile as she bagged his purchases. When the older woman gave him his change back, she whispered, “You’re definitely a keeper.” He just grunted as he felt his cheeks heat up. _What the hell is wrong with him? Since when did act like Forman?_

 

But he knew that answer. And everything was worth it when Jackie opened the door, her eyes puffy and red and wincing in pain, and smiled brightly when she saw the bag in his hands.

 

“Here,” he grunted, thrusting the bag in her hands and turned to leave when small hands stopped him. He turned back as her hands cupped his face and kissed him softly.

 

He responded back, hands gently placed on her hips, the image of her smile burned into his mind. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his, smiling softly at him.

 

“ ** _Thank you, for everything_** ,” she whispered, her eyes twinkling. _Thank you for taking care of me when no one did. Thank you for taking my call and listening to me_. _Thank you for doing this for me. I love you._

 

“Wanna come over for dinner? I’ll tell Mrs. Forman to set a plate for you,” he whispered back, a small smile on his face. _I love you too._

 

Man, he was so _whipped_.


	2. You’re always on my mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Lexie Grey's speech to Mark Solan from Grey's Anatomy. This is an angst one. so be prepared for it.

The door banged open, and Hyde from his usual spot glanced and hid his surprise when Jackie walked in. He hasn’t seen her alone in a while, not since Sam entered his life and fucked up any chance that he and Jackie might still have.

 

“Steven,” Jackie softly said.

 

It’s been a while since she spoke to him like that. It’s been a while since he heard his name fall from her lips. He doesn’t acknowledge the rush in his blood and maintains his zen with everything he got. “If you’re looking for Donna I think she’s-“

 

“I got a job offer from Seattle.”

 

Hyde blinked and slowly stood up. “Congratulations.” His voice was hollow, he didn’t know what to say.

 

She had a soft smile on her face. “Thank you.”

 

He forces himself to remain zen. He can’t lose it, especially now when it seems like history is repeating again. “Are you going to take it?”

 

They stare at each other, lost words and memories in between them. Everything in this basement is polluted by her. It’s on the couch where she kissed him during that boring summer. He desperately wishes to go back to that summer and stop himself from kissing her. Then he wouldn’t have to feel this pain anymore. He has to say something, _anything_ , so that he doesn't blurt out the right words. 

 

“ ** _You’re always on my mind_** _,_ ” Jackie instead said. His mind goes blank at those words. Her eyes shine bright with tears and she lets out a breathless laugh. “I can’t stop thinking about you. Because I love you. I am _so_ in love with you.”

 

She gives him a weak smile. Her eyes are soft and something in them remind him of the late and lazy nights they spent together in his cot, whispering nonsense as they waited for the sun to rise with soft kisses and lingering touches. It’s been so long that she looked at him this way. He idly wonders if she can hear his heart beating erratically.

 

“When I got the offer, the first thing I thought was that I needed to tell you this,” She continued, her words heavy against his chest. “And then I realized that I couldn’t because you’re _married_.”

 

A small part of him wants to walk away. But the larger part wants to close the gap and pull her into his arms. He wants to kiss the pain away from her voice, brush away the tears that are sliding down her cheeks. But his feet remain nailed to the ground and his mouth shut.

 

Jackie continues, taking a step closer and letting out a sad chuckle. “And I know that’s wrong and I shouldn’t be doing this but I can’t help it. You moved on, clearly, and I thought I did too with Fez. He even wants what I want and when I told him about the job offer he proposed and- _and_ all I could think about was you."

 

_She really needs to stop talking, he thinks to himself. He can't control himself if she pours her heart out to him._

 

"I told him no and when he asked why I couldn’t say that I wanted that marriage with you. You’re like a disease and I can’t get rid of you. I can’t eat or sleep because all I can think about is you. And I love you, I’ll always love you.”

 

He can’t think, he can’t breathe. He keeps staring at this girl, not letting a word slip from his mouth. She’s so close that another step and she could be in his arms. Instead, he clenched his hands into fists, stubbornly not letting her perfume have any effect on him.

 

_He can't do this. He shouldn't do this._

 

Jackie sighed. She looked up to him, her brown eyes wide with desperation. Her body is trembling as the silence from the man in front of her continued. She had to do this, this is her last chance. Her last fight over him.

 

“I am ready to give up Seattle if you want me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I’ll stay here if you choose me. Leave Sam and choose me. Please Steven, _please_.”

 

He can hear the desperation in her voice but all he could focus on was their future. He sees them still living in the basement, Jackie resentful of him because he stopped her from becoming something great, the wide gap between them as they hurl insults and yells.

 

_If only I hadn’t given up Seattle_ , the future Jackie screams at him as she marched out of the basement after their fight. _If only I hadn’t fought for you, I would have been living the time of my life!_

 

Jackie Burkhart is beautiful, bold and brave. Her forgiveness has no bounds and her heart is as beautiful as she is. She deserves the best opportunities life has. She already gave up her dream once, and she’ll do it again. _For him_. She is destined for a happy life. _He isn’t_. She deserves a better life, she needs to have a better life.

 

_He doesn’t deserve her._

 

Her voice pulls him back, his name sounding sweet from her lips. She is standing so close, it’ll only take a step to be in her arms. Bury his hands in her soft hair, kiss her till she is breathless and gives him that smile he loves so much.

 

The sound of the basement door opening brings him back to the reality and the sound of his _wife’s_ heels makes him take a step back. He tears his eyes away to see his wife walk towards, ignoring the girl that’s in front of him. He closes his eyes as Sam kisses his cheek just so that he can’t see the hurt and betrayal on Jackie’s face.

 

“Hey baby, I missed you so much,” his wife whispered. She takes his hand and tugs him to his bedroom and he found his answer.

 

“Bye Jackie.” Those are the last words he said before he followed his wife to his room. He can’t see Jackie because he knows the second he’ll hear her voice he’ll run back to her and never let go. He hears the slam of the basement door shut and lets Sam pulls his pants down.

 

Jackie can’t give up another chance. _Not for him_.


End file.
